Teiko's Light Music Club
by Blossoming Daisy
Summary: Just like the title says, what if Teiko had a light music club? What if the Generation of Miracles meet a bunch of not-so-average girls who sing and play musical instruments? "Singing is a whole lot different thing from basketball." [Teiko Days. Multi-chapter, rated T for language. Mind to read and review?]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** welcome! I'm new to this fandom, so please take care of me! This is a new fanfic that came to my brother's head recently, which was a few weeks ago when he called me on Sk*pe(we live in different places, yeah). And since my brother is just too busy -cough-lazy-cough- to write the fanfic, he told me to do it. So let's just go to the point!

* * *

**軽音楽クラブ (Teiko no Keiongaku Kurabu/Keionbu lit. Teiko's Light Music Club)**

Presented by **Blossoming Daisy** (previously known as Shioriri)

**Warning(s):** typos and overly repeated words. DLDR. Bad grammar and vocabulary.

**Rating:** T for language

**Summary:**

Just like the title says, what if Teiko had a light music club? How would the Generation of Miracles meet a bunch of not-so-average girls who sing and play musical instruments? "Singing is a whole lot different thing from basketball." [Multi-chapter, rated T for language. Mind to read and review?]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its original characters. It belonged to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_._ I only own the plot and my OCs! :D (P.S: if KnB was mine, I would have made Akashi more badass 8D -slapped-)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Yo guys!" a cheerful voice from the door of the clubroom greeted. Long ivory hair swayed along with her steps as she made her way inside the room.

"Hey Megu."

"_Ossu_.**[1]**"

"Hey!"

"Hola Megu_-chan_!"

The light music club, the most unnecessary club in Teiko Middle School. At least that's what the principal said. The club only has 5 members; the lead guitarist and vocalist, the bassist, the keyboardist, the drummer, and the second guitarist.

Aiko Hitomi, the lead guitarist and vocalist. She has a knee-length indigo hair. She has central heterochromic eyes, with bright red on the central iris and dark violet on the outer iris, creating a flashy view if you look directly in to her eyes. She has a pale skin, due to the lack of outdoor activities. While she enjoys and is passionate when it comes to singing, she has an emotionless and quiet nature outside.

Shirohashi Megumi, the 'matured-like but actually childish' bassist of the group. According to Aiko, she has a split personality. When she shows a cheerful and happy-go-lucky side of her to the people she hold dear, she can be very hostile to anyone she despises. She has a silky ivory hair that reaches her elbows. Although she has such a beautiful hair, it is surprising that she has a pair of dull black eyes. No shine or whatever, it just looked as if she's bored. She's well known for her personality as well as her talent of playing instruments that involve strings.

Mizuno Natsuko and Mizuno Natsumi, the keyboardist and the drummer. They have a contrasting appearance and personality. When Natsuko isn't that eye-catching who loves to help other people but is kind and gentle, Natsumi is a mesmerizing beauty incarnated from hell. Despite the huge difference, they get along very well.

The last but not least, is the Japanese-Korean second guitarist; Daiyama Rachael. Her name 'Rachael' is a translated form of 'Ra-hael'. She's the most matured figure among the rest and is in care for the gang, causing her to be talkative. She has a shoulder-length orange hair which is usually tied to the side. She's also the oldest among the rest, but is also a first-year due to a problem in her younger life.

And here they are, in the light music club's clubroom. They call themselves 'Rainbow Shadows', due to that their hair colors resemble the secondary colors of a rainbow. But this club isn't an ordinary club. Each of them has powers and abilities, to capture the whole five senses of one.

Hitomi has the ability to capture ones sense of hearing. Her voice is what you define as crystal clear with a hint of powerhouse and strength in it. And this is the main reason why she was the one chosen to be a lead vocalist.

Megumi has the ability to capture ones sense of smelling. She has a soothing scent that tranquillizes your nose. She herself has a strange scent fetish.

Natsumi has the ability to capture the eyes. Silky hair, complex skin, petite figure, and sharp eyes; these lovely and mesmerizing traits will bring you to another world. However, her personality is a whole different story.

Natsuko, despite her average appearance, she has a really soft skin which could send shivers to your body to the point that you would crave for lust over the girl. And never underestimate her, she could be looking innocent, but she has a side of herself being a good seducer.

Rachael's ability is different from the others. Instead of a physical trait, she has the skill; the skill to make you drool for food. Considering her mother-ish personality, she could cook. And her cooking is like a dish sent from heaven. Once you taste her cooking you would be asking for endless portions.

Simply, they hypnotize you, on stage or not.

"Hey, I heard our basketball club is really famous." Megumi started, setting her bass up.

"Oh yeah! They're called 'Generation of Miracles', if my memory serves me right." Natsuko replied as she tapped her chin with her right forefinger.

"Heard they're talented. Heh, I'm curious." Natsumi joined the conversation while playing with her drumsticks.

"Ah! I know one of them! Midorima Shintarou-kun! He's my childhood friend! He liked to go to our family shrine back then. It's been a while since I last saw him. It was in elementary, when we left for Seoul. Our family held a farewell party and he came! I wonder what his face would look like if he notices who I am!" Rachael exclaimed, giggling continuously afterwards.

"Hael, stop that, it's annoying. And you guys, stop babbling, we're going to start practice." Hitomi said.

"Aww Hitomi-chan is taking practice too seriously!" Megumi snarled and elbowed Hitomi playfully.

Hitomi sighed. "Go die."

Natsuko laughed. "Come on you guys! Don't fight! Let's get this practice over with!"

Everyone went to their positions.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Natsumi counted with her drumsticks.

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Rachael shouted.

"Eh? What is it, Hael-_rin_?" Natsuko asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Megumi, you're going off-note! Practice seriously! Hitomi, you too! You're multi-tasking, singing while playing the guitar, so try balancing! You're hitting high notes here! Understand? Natsumi and Natsuko are fine, but i know you can do better than this. For God's sake, the concert is next month! Blah blah blah..." Rachael ranted continuously.

"She's talking too much." Natsumi sighed.

"Well, Hael-rin is just being herself." Natsuko laughed.

"Okay then, one more time everyone!" Megumi shouted after Rachael finally finished her rant.

And after loads of repeating, they finally finished.

"Ahh, I'm tired! My fingers are in the verge of breaking!" Natsuko whined, collapsing on the comfy couch of their clubroom.

"Natsuko, let's go home. It's pretty late already." Natsumi pushed her to the floor lazily, and Natsuko landed with a loud thud.

"Owwie! Tsumi-_rin_! That hurts! Let's rest for a while first, _ne_?" Natsuko asked as she put on her best puppy eyes while still lying on the floor, creating an image of a cute puppy lost in the streets begging for adoption.

"Let her be, Natsumi_-chan_. The practice is indeed tiring, you know?" Megumi said, defending Natsuko.

"Whatever." Natsumi facepalmed and sighed in defeat. Pushing her to the floor just made it worse and Natsumi just regretted doing it whilst cursing Megumi silently.

"I'm off first, guys. And I made some tea, left it at the table so that if you want some, bingo! Right before your eyes!" Rachael made a gun with her right finger and pretended shooting the cups prepared on the table. "Lastly, you can rest for a while but remember not to stay until it's really really late. So cya guys, see you all tomorrow~ Never forget that our concert is next month~" she hummed and left the room.

Suddenly, silence stormed the room, and everyone's gazes turned towards the teas mentioned. 'When did she make that?' was all everyone thought.

"First, I'm bothered by the fact that she talks too much." Natsuko stated, breaking the silence in the room. "Second, she talks even more when we are practicing. Lastly, by the fact that she can do magic tricks on foods and drinks."

"As always, Hael_-rin_ is just being Hael_-rin_~" Natsuko sang playfully.

Megumi sniffed. She grinned and clapped her hands, earning attention from the present club members inside the clubroom. "It's Darjeeling! It's Darjeeling, guys!" she exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"I'm off, goodbye." Hitomi drank her cup and left the room with her guitar hung around her shoulders.

"Ehh? So fast, Hime_-rin_?" Natsuko asked to nobody in particular considering Hitomi had left the room.

"That's just because she's interested in this Generation of Miracles you guys mentioned before today's practice started." a voice from the corner of the room stated.

Everyone gasped and turned to the source of the familiar-sounding voice.

"Uwaaah! Shizu_-rin_! Stop that! It's creeping us out! For one second I thought you were a ghost!" Natsuko wailed, still lying on the floor.

"I was here before you guys even came." she replied calmly, moving her gaze back to the novel she's reading.

'How the hell did she read peacefully with us practicing?' another damned question stormed everyone's mind.

"I'm used to loud noises." was her answer to the question.

"Anyways, Shizuka_-chan_, peeking on other people's minds without permission is rude, you know?" Megumi frowned.

"I didn't, it's just Hitomi's eyes are betraying her."

Kurosawa Shizuka, the sixth member of the group. Literally, she's not an official member of the group. But nevertheless, the girls treated her like one. Unlike them, Shizuka doesn't play instruments. She works behind the scenes, helping Megumi with the lyrics which will be sang out by Hitomi and Hitomi with the vocal arrangements. She has a lack of presence because of her short black and dull hair she has, a trait that everyone in the club excluding Hitomi had a hard time getting used to. She excelled in psychologist studies, being able to read people's expressions and read their minds, which caused her to be able to keep a calm composure and expressionless face anytime. Her life motto is 'Never let your eyes betray you'.

"And Natsuko, get up. Or you're going to catch a cold and go absent. You'll miss practice then. The concert is next month, keep that in mind. I'm going now." she closed her novel, mentally noting the page she left off.

"Ehh? Already?" Natsuko asked, now trying to get up from the floor.

"I have something to do." she simply said and left the room.

Megumi slurped her tea and placed the now empty cup back on the table. She quickly snatched her bag and dashed out of the room.

"The last one to get out of the room washes the cups!" she hummed.

"Ah!" Natsuko snapped. She ran for her bag and out of the room as if her life depends on it. She waved and stucked her tongue out to Natsumi before disappearing throughout the door.

"Fuck." Natsumi grumbled, but went to do the stuff nonetheless.

* * *

Hitomi walked in the yards of the school. She liked walking here due to the amazing view the field makes, each season creating different impressions.

The reason she loved hanging around is because she loves sketching scenes and views. She's a professional artist with overflowing talent on the internet. But she doesn't want to reveal who she really is in the real world. She claimed she doesn't want to be known as a mere professional artist, but as Aiko Hitomi.

She kept on walking without wanting to know how she's heading to her estimated place. Because she knows that she has a strong sense of direction. Her feet automatically stopped in front of a building, the gym.

Squeaks and sounds of sport shoes colliding with the floor resonated through the door.

She figured the basketball club is practicing.

She quietly opened the door and stepped inside before closing the door back. She made her way up to the bleachers carefully to not produce a sound.

She looked down to watch the sweaty guys practice, on with her poker face. Her central heterochromatic pupils following everywhere the ball flies. She watched as dunks, lay-ups, three-pointers, and hook shots were made.

A couple of minutes later, the group of guys with rainbow-colored hairs stopped the practice session.

"What business do you have here?" her eyes twitched. She turned to her side, there stood a red-coloured hair man, a few inches shorter than her resulting her to have to look down to see the boy.

He narrowed his eyes. "Only a few people can look at me in the eye. Besides, please get out of here." he said, more like ordered, in a monotone voice.

"Akashi, what's going on?" another man around two inches taller than her approached them. He has a green hair and is using glasses.

They both stayed quiet, with the girl merely staring at him, not showing any hint of fear towards the soon-to-be ferocious captain of the first strings of the basketball club.

In a split second, a scissor came out flying towards her face. Both the green-haired and the man so-called Akashi widened their eyes as the scissor stopped right before it touched her face and fell beside her feet.

"I'm about to leave, and you shouldn't do that, its dangerous." she said simply, not moving her feet yet. She bent her knees to reach for the scissor.

"H-how did..," Midorima stuttered.

"I'm Aiko Hitomi, you should've known who I am." she introduced herself. She held out her hand which contained the red scissors.

The green-haired man pushed his glasses back to place and got back to his calm composure. "So you are the indigo girl in the rumors. Not that I care though. I'm Midorima Shintarou, pleased to meet you. And I'm not doing this for you, it's just rude to not introduce yourself back when people introduce themselves to you. Now you should get out of here as soon as possible before our captain rages." He took the scissors from her hands. Although it's obvious that he's curious about how in the world she stopped the scissors without even doing anything.

"I was about to leave anyway." she headed towards the door, smirking. "Let's go, Shizuka."

"Who are you calling to?" Midorima asked, raising one of his eyebrows and looked around, searching for the person Hitomi meant.

"We should, let's go." Shizuka said as she ran to catch up to her. She stopped and turned to Midorima, "I'm here from the start. And answering the question about Hitomi, those abilities are just natural to her. You shouldn't let your eyes betray you." she said before continued running towards Hitomi.

Midorima stood there, trying to process what just happened. _How and when in the world did she get here? And how did she read what's inside my mind?_

"A bunch of interesting girls." Akashi commented. "This should be fun." he continued.

"What's fun?" Midorima looked questioningly at Akashi after he partly finished processing his thoughts.

"Nothing." Akashi looked at him, gesturing him to give back his scissors, in which Midorima responded by doing so.

* * *

"Seems like we've found a few people worth befriending with, don't you think, Hitomi?" Shizuka looked up at her friend beside her due to the difference of height, Hitomi, as they walked through the yards of the huge school.

"Hnn.." Hitomi responsed simply, eyes glued forward to where they are heading.

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter_

_"Rachael-chan~!"_

_"Uwaaa! Shintarou!"_

_"Move aside!"_

_"I've met you!"_

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

**A/N:** so...yeah, I think I didn't do a nice work. My mind was blank when I wrote this, honestly. I'm just spilling what came to my mind. Anyways, I'm accepting OCs here, feel free to drop your OC's info by PM. Remember, PM, not review. 'Cuz I don't want the characters to be spoiled. XD

So yeah, thank you very much for reading! Constructive reviews are appreciated! :D

**Random Note:** Kuroko an Kise are not here yet. So this is what I thought would be Midorima's reaction to 'invisible' people like Kuroko.

**[1]** another way to say 'yo' in Japanese.

**OC Profiles**

**Name:** Aiko Hitomi  
**Japanese spelling:** 藍子 瞳  
**Name meaning:** "idigo child" and "pupil(eyes)"  
**Nicknames:  
**Hitomi_-chan_ (Megumi and Rachael)  
Hime_-rin_ (Natsuko)  
Hitomi (Natsumi)  
**Birth date:** 11 September (virgo)  
**Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** knee-length indigo-colored, straight and a bit curled at the edges  
**-Eye:** central heterochromic eyes (central pupil is bright red, outer pupil is dark violet)  
**-Skin:** pale  
**-Height:** 168 cm  
**-Weight:** 40 kg  
**Hobbies:** sketching and singing  
**Personality:** calm and quiet outside, although she has a kind and genuine heart  
**Motto:** "People aren't strong, they are just trying to be strong."  
**Trivia:** like her surname says, she's an indigo child; her first name is based off her heterochromatic eyes; she lost her parents when she was 10; she has a strong sense of art

**Name:** Shirohashi Megumi  
**Japanese spelling:** 白橋 恵  
**Name meaning:** "white brigde " and "blessing"  
**Birth date:** 1 January (aquarius)  
**Nicknames:  
**Megumi (Hitomi and Natsumi)  
Gumi_-rin_ (Natsuko)  
Megumi_-chan_ (Rachael)**  
Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** elbow-length straight ivory-colored  
**-Eye:** platinum, soulless and dull-looking  
**-Skin:** fair  
**-Height:** 170 cm  
**-Weight:** secret  
**Hobbies:** scribbling and calculating  
**Personality:** friendly to people she holds dear but very hostile towards people she hates  
**Motto:** "Don't judge people by their height."  
**Trivia:** she's a true genius; she's an expert in literature that she's in charge of the song lyrics; she's a G-cup

**Name:** Mizuno Natsuko  
**Japanese spelling:** 水野 夏子  
**Name meaning:** "water/light blue field" and "summer child" **  
Birth date:** 27 June (cancer)  
**Nicknames:  
**Natsuko (Natsumi and Hitomi)  
Natsuko_-chan_ (Megumi and Rachael)**  
Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** shoulder length turqoise  
**-Eye:** turqoise  
**-Skin:** pale  
**-Height:** 151 cm  
**-Weight:** 36 kg  
**Hobbies:** helping others and baby-talking  
**Personality:** kindhearted and gentle, but has another side of herself  
**Motto:** "Don't be scared to try new things, 'cuz they don't bite!"  
**Trivia:** she's Mizuno Natsumi's twin sister; her personality and appearance is a contrast to her twin sister's; she claimed that she doesn't want anyone to discover her other self; she's born in summer, a reference to her first name; she came from the Aichi prefecture, which is the origin of her surname; she gives nicknames and then adds "_-rin_" (girls) and "_-run_" (boys) to everyone she's close with, and has a hobby of baby-talking

**Name:** Mizuno Natsumi  
**Japanese spelling:** 水野 夏美  
**Name meaning:** "water/light blue field" and "summer beauty"  
**Birth date:** 27 June  
**Nicknames:  
**Tsumi-_rin_ (Natsuko)  
Natsumi (Hitomi and Shizuka)  
Natsumi_-chan_ (Megumi and Rachael)  
**Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** shoulder length turqoise, slightly silkier than Natsuko's  
**-Eye:** sharp turqoise  
**-Skin:** fair  
**-Height:** 158 cm  
**-Weight:** 38 kg  
**Hobbies:** playing pranks on people (although she gets the karma of always getting the bad luck in the group)  
**Personality:** cold and heartless  
**Motto:** "Never give up, not even when God isn't on your side anymore."  
**Trivia:** she's Mizuno Natsuko's twin sister's; she's a model; her first name is based off her appearance and the season she was born

**Name:** Daiyama Rachael  
**Japanese spelling:** だい山 レイチェル  
**Name meaning:** "orange mountain" and "mother of all"  
**Birth date:** 7 August (leo)  
**Nicknames:**  
Rachael (Natsumi)  
Hael (Hitomi)  
Rachael-chan (Megumi)  
Hael_-rin_ (Natsuko)  
**Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** shoulder length orange  
**-Eye:** bright orange  
**-Skin:** fair  
**-Height:** 163 cm  
**-Weight:** 40 kg  
**Hobbies:** cooking and playing the guitar  
**Personality:** mother-ish  
**Motto:** "No, dear. Fate isn't being scary, it's just testing you."  
**Trivia:** her family owns a shrine, and she's the current shrine maiden; she's a social butterfly; she can be very scary when she's frustrated

**Name:** Kurosawa Shizuka  
**Japanese spelling:** 黒沢 静花  
**Name meaning:** "black swamp" and "quiet/calm flower"  
**Birth date:** 31 March (aries)**  
****Nicknames:  
**Shizuka_-chan_ (Megumi and Rachael)  
Shizu_-rin_ (Natsuko)  
Shizuka (Hitomi and Natsumi)  
**Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** elbow length black, straight but curly at the ends  
**-Eye:** platinum  
**-Skin:** pale  
**-Height:** 150 cm  
**-Weight:** 37 kg  
**Hobbies:** reading  
**Personality:** calm and quiet  
**Motto:** "Never let your eyes betray you."  
**Trivia:** she has a lack of presence(like Kuroko); her favorite flower is the Cherry Blossoms(Sakura), which is what her parents gave her back on her 7th birthday; she excells in psychologist studies, earning the ability to read people's mind by their eyes


	2. Assault, Clash, and Bad Luck?

**A/N:** back with me again! Oh thank you very much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I didn't expect this much followers on this fanfic! I just thought I didn't do a decent work lol XD (Random Note: anon review replies will be on the author's note in the end of the chapter! :D)

* * *

_Flashback to the previous chapter_

"_What business do you have here?"_

"_Akashi, what's going on?"_

"_I'm Aiko Hitomi, you should know who I am."_

"_Who are you calling to?"_

"_A bunch of interesting girls."_

* * *

**軽音楽クラブ！(Teiko no Keiongaku Kurabu/Keionbu! lit. Teiko's Light Music Club)**

Presented by **Blossoming Daisy**

**Warning(s):** typos and overly repeated words. DLDR. Bad grammar and vocabulary.

**Rating:** T for language

**Summary:**

Just like the title says, what if Teiko had a light music club? How would the Generation of Miracles meet a bunch of not-so-average girls who sing and play musical instruments? "Singing is a whole lot different thing from basketball." [Multi-chapter, rated T for language. Mind to read and review?]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its original characters. It belonged to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_._ I only own the plot and my OCs! :D (P.S: if KnB was mine, I would have made Akashi more badass 8D -slapped-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Assault on Midorima, Clash of the Models, and Bad Luck Aomine?

* * *

Daiyama Rachael opened the door with the sign 'Music Room'. She sighed in relief on the fact that it's empty.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She dumped her bag on the nearest table she can reach. Then carefully placed the guitar she's been carrying the whole day. She took the guitar out of the case after opening it. She walked towards the chair beside the table of the spacious room which was usually used for practices by the school's Chorus Club. But fortunately to her, the music teacher is absent today. So the light music club will be the one using it instead of using the clubroom. But it looks like she's the first to arrive here. There are also no signs of the 'invisible' girl.

She sat and tested her guitar strings, picking them one by one. She smiled satisfiedly knowing nothing is wrong with it and started playing rhythms on the guitar. And after a few while of only guitar sounds, she opened her mouth to sing.

As she sing and play, her orange hair would sway around along with the melody.

* * *

A day has passed since the incident involving Aiko Hitomi, Kurosawa Shizuka, and Akashi Seijurou.

Midorima Shintarou is walking in the hallways full of students, lucky item in hand. Today's lucky item is a bunny plushie. And Oha Asa said he would be seeing something he haven't seen in a long time. Despite that, his mind is elsewhere. He's thinking about the two girls in the light music club the previous day. Resulting in him spacing out looking like an idiot and looked more like one considering the item in his hand. Ah, getting stared at with those kind of stares sure creates an amazing feeling.

Something broke off his line of thoughts and his ears twitched. He just thought he heard something really familiar to him. Something he haven't heard in a very long time. He walked towards where he thought the source of the sound would be, the Music Room.

He took a second thought, he pointed out the possibilities of what it would be. But shook off his head at the last possibility. He peeked inside the room. He tried searching for the figure that have been producing the sounds. And when his eyes caught a female figure on the other side of the room, he widened his eyes.

It seems like something impossible has happened.

"Why...is she here...?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Mizuno Natsumi ran through the hallways of the first floor. With her aghast face and incredible speed anyone can easily tell that she was in a real hurry.

"I'm almost there!" she mumbled to herself. But then she widened her eyes when she saw a tall blonde man walking out of a certain class, which was unfortunately where she would be passing by.

Afraid of bumping someone to their death, she slowed down slightly and shouted. "Move aside!"

"Eh?" the blonde turned his head to her direction and widened his eyes. But it was too late.

A loud thud echoed throughout the hallway. They fell to the floor with the blonde under the bluenette.

"Owie! Hey, watch where you're going!" the blonde grumbled as he struggled under her.

Natsumi immediately got up and brushed her skirt. "I told you to move aside..." she facepalmed.

"You're the one who ran too fast!" he scolded back, although he knows he shouldn't be a scolding a girl but for some reasons he was pissed by her running in the hallways. Everyone knows running in the hallways is prohibited.

"I'm in a hurry! Or _buchou_**[1] **will kill me!" she replied.

"But you're violating the rules!" he retorted.

She sighed. "Whatever, I should get-"

"Wait..." he said before she could finish her words. She raised one of her eyebrows on his statement.

"I've met you!" he stated, pointing out his index finger to her.

"What?"

* * *

"Eh?" startled, Midorima Shintarou turned his head to his right. A figure of an ivory-haired girl is standing there staring at him with a pair of dull-like eyes.

"Please step aside, I need to go in." she said, pointing towards the music room door.

"Ah-" he turned his head back to the door and snapped. He just got caught in his thoughts and probably looked like a stalker standing right in front of a door watching something profoundly.

"I'm sorry, I don't need anything. Now, if you excuse me."

She was just about to turn the door knob open but hey, nothing is wrong with playing with this guy who made himself look like an idiotic stalker in the hallways of the first floor of Teiko Junior High, right?

"Wait! No! Stay first. What's your name?"

He stopped. "Umm..." he hesitated for a moment while she waited for his answer with those eyes. Yes, _those _eyes. "Midorima Shintarou."

She chuckled. _So this is who Rachael was talking about yesterday..._

"Shirohashi Megumi! Teehee~" she sang, posing the infamous 'teehee pose'. Midorima sweatdropped at the girl's childish attitude. She got back to her original position and stared at the door.

"She's impressive, don't you think?" she suddenly said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

She chuckled.

"Why don't you go with me inside and greet your childhood friend there?" she asked playfully.

"Wha-"

"Come on, don't be shy!" she laughed. She pulled his hand and dragged him towards the door. In the worst case, she slammed the door open and shouted out loud.

"Rachael_-chan_~!"

The girl who's name was just called flinched in surprise and stopped what she's doing. Her eyes turned to see her friend who has greeted her in an annoying way.

"Megumi... How many times do I have to tell you that you **have to knock** and **not barge inside** when you're going inside a room!" Rachael shouted, rubbing her chest for nearly having a heart attack.

"Now, now!" After pulling Midorima in, she kicked the door close. "I brought someone interesting over here! And I thought you might want to greet him!" Megumi sang playfully, stepping aside to reveal a familiar figure to Rachael.

"You shouldn't kick- Eh? Uwaaah! Shintarou!" Rachael shouted, this time far louder that Megumi and Midorima had to close their ears.

"What in the world of bunny plushie are you doing here?!" she asked.

"This girl-" Midorima was about to answer until Megumi cut his sentences.

"He's been watching you sing from outside there looking like a stalker but I think he's too shy to directly approach you!" Megumi hastily stated not letting the boy utter a single word nor cut her statement back.

Rachael stoned. "What?"

She turned her gaze to Midorima. _Oh shit, how long has it been since I last saw Midorima's hilarious blushing face? It sure brings back memories! Megumi could be one hell of a weapon against tsunderes in the future!_ she thought.

"Pffft!" she bit her lip to hold back her laughter. "Is that so, Shintarou?"

"Ye- I mean, no! Why should I even do that?! You're just a friend in my past!" he defended.

She wasn't able to let it back and laughed out loud to the point that tears were formed in her eyes.

Megumi, in the other hand, only smiled in amusement at her friend's and her 'soon to be friend or enemy?'s antiques.

Midorima tried to say something. (keyword: tried) But ended up stuttering instead. "H-hey! D-don't laugh!"

"No, it's been a long time since we've meet, right? It just felt…nostalgic…" Rachael said, wiping the tears off her eyes.

Megumi closed her eyes clapped her hands a few times. "Okay! Sorry for ruining your little reunion! But!" she paused for a while. "Midorima-_kun_, you should get going before Hitomi-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

The door was slammed open once again. "Oh, we're too late, I guess?" Megumi laughed.

"Midorima Shintarou? Why are you here? If you want to greet your old friend, please make it fast and leave now. We need to use the room for practice." the girl who slammed the door open said. Making her way inside the room and placed her bag and guitar on the same table as where Rachael placed her stuffs.

"Hime_-rin_, you know this guy?" a certain short bluenette behind Hitomi asked.

"Aiko...Hitomi...? Wait, why are you here and how do you know about Rachael and my relationship? N-not that I care though."

"That." she smiled. "I can explain."

* * *

"You... You're Mizunocchi!" the guy who bumped her exclaimed, widening his eyes.

"What? Who are you?" she quickly paused a moment after asking the question. "Oh, never mind. You're Kise Ryouta. I knew it."

"It's been a long time since we had a collaboration work, isn't it? Wanna do it another time again? And you're here, too? What a coincidence!" the guy who was called 'Kise Ryouta' said as his face lit up.

"I'm going to have to decline your offer. I'm planning to quit modelling soon since I'm going to dive into music entertainment." she politely said.

"What?!" the blonde gasped.

She sighed. "That's due to some reasons. And I should really go now before _buchou_ will really-" she snapped. "Oh fuck, I'm late already."

She quickly got back to her 'incredibly fast running in the hallways' without bothering to mind the blonde who was calling her name repeatedly. A mumble of strings of curses mixed with her pant between her runs.

Finally, she reached the music room, where _buchou_ told them they will meet and practice. Although she has minimized her speed not to bump into people and make a ruckus once again, she's panting heavily while holding on her knees.

_Ah, I should take excersises more often,_ she thought.

After catching her breath, she held the door knob and opened it open. And the next thing to come is what she isn't expecting. A tall green-haired man who was just about to exit the room right when she was just going to enter the room.

"Gyaa!" she shouted. The tall green-haired man looked just as surprised as Natsumi, although people can obviously see he put in a lot of efforts in practicing to keep a calm and cool composure.

"Ah, Natsumi, is that you?" a voice asked from inside the room.

"Eh? _Buchou_, who the fuck is this giant?!" Natsumi asked.

"I'm not a giant!" the tall one retorted.

"Ah, he's Midorima Shintarou. I met him yesterday when I went to visit the school gym." _'buchou_' answered.

"Oh, Rachael's friend?" Natsumi asked again.

"Old fri-." Midorima quickly but unfortunately, his words was cut by Hitomi's, Natsuko's _buchou_, verbal assault.

"Yes, a tsundere." Natsumi instantly got the message.

"No, I'm no-"

"Pfft! Really?!"

"No-"

"Why not?"

"Hey-"

"Pffft! Oh Rachael, I don't know you have this kind of friend."

Midorima sighed and both girls smirked. He then mentally noted that he shouldn't go near the girls anymore. But fate knows it would be impossible.

* * *

Megumi grinned. Today was great. She just met a 'soon to be friend or enemy?' and got to watch a free show of two girls _playing_ around with a tall green-haired boy. Too bad she didn't bring along a bag of popcorn.

She walked through the streets of Tokyo which leads towards her home. She and the other girls practiced really hard today and it got dark before they realized. They were told to be careful but the question is; is Shirohashi Megumi even trying the slightest to be careful? Oh, no dear. She walked and hummed happily, completely oblivious of what could happen to her. And little did she know, luck isn't on her side.

"Heya chick, that's quite _something_ you got there." An unfamiliar guy approached out of nowhere and asked her.

"Huh?"

* * *

He yawned, basketball practice has just finished. They should practice a lot since they're going to play in the Inter High. Even though they got into the first string easily, it doesn't mean they can slack off until Inter High approaches. He had the most practices today and was the most tired of all. His bubbly childhood friend even told him that she had a business with his green-haired teammate that she couldn't accompany him like they always do on the way home. She also told him that he should go home earlier and take a rest.

He had shut off his senses due to the drowsiness and fatigue he is sustaining and doesn't realize that a man in his mid-thirties has been sent flying towards him by a certain ivory-haired girl. He fell to the ground head first together with the said man. He growled in pain.

"Oops! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that- whoa!" the girl apologized and her words were cut off when a punch was just going to land on her face. But stepped to the side right on time resulting on the one who was just about to punch her to fall and pile on him. He growled again.

"Gah! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to do that either!" the girl apologized again.

The guy who was piled up by two middle-aged men merely sighed and lied on the ground waiting. He seriously didn't have the strength to push them to the side and continue his walk.

"Don't worry, I'll help you after I finish this strange guy!" she said. Oh yes, she really should.

He watched as she held on his arm and twisted it before hurling him to the cold and hard ground effortlessly. She just called the poor man strange when she is the one strange to have such strength.

And one thing that he just realized is; they are oddly wearing the same uniforms of Teiko Middle School. She's just a freaking middle-schooler for God's sake. Even a third-year wouldn't be able to slam an adult man down to the ground that easily. More importantly, she looked like she is okay– no; she is having fun with this.

The man trembled in fear and quickly stood up. He wobbly ran as fast as possible, scared that the young maiden will harm him more if he stayed there not doing a single thing.

"Now I'm done!" she said, smiling and dusting her hands off. She turned to the previous guy and chuckled.

"Now that you're done tormenting people, please stop that creepy chuckle and remove this pile of creatures called human now." he said, adding a touch of sarcasm somehow.

She laughed. "Roger that."

She walked towards him and kicked the two men to the side. She then stretched her hand to help him stand up. He lazily took it and successfully managed to stand up.

"Whoa! We're wearing the same uniform!" she said. She wasn't able to observe him because she was busy with her own business and because he was piled up by two men.

She then went quiet and sniffed a few times. "Are you, by any chance, related to Midorima Shintarou?" she asked curiously.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know Midorima?"

"Oh, he went to our clubroom to greet his childhood friend." she answered.

"So that is why he's late, that bastard." Aomine scoffed and Megumi laughed.

"That means you really know him. You're from the basketball club, aren't you?" she asked again.

"Wait, wait, how do you know all of this? You're not a stalker, right?" he asked back.

"Well, your smell says so." she answered nonchalantly.

"Umm..what?"

"So putting that aside, what's your name?" she asked.

"I don't really see the point of telling but, Aomine Daiki." he answered.

"Oh! I've heard about you! I'm Shirohashi Megumi, nice to meet you!" she said, making a peace sign with her two fingers of her right hand.

"Wait, 'Shirohashi'…?" Aomine snapped. That's the surname of the owner of the huge White Bridge Co., Ltd. which mainly sponsors the Inter High and Winter Cup basketball tournaments.

"Yup~!" she sang.

"You're a rich _ojou-sama_**[2]**?" he asked.

"Well, yes. But I prefer you not say it that way." she said. She turned to face him and gave him a smile, a smile which shows loneliness and Aomine knows it, really, and then Megumi shook her head. He went silent, he knows the feeling, after the death of his parents. Although it's in a different case, but it's the same feeling in a way.

"Aside from that," Megumi started, trying to change the topic. "you live around here?"

"Oh, yeah. You, too?"

"Yeah!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Wanna walk together?" Aomine offered. He didn't know why he said that and slapped himself mentally. He just knew this girl a minute ago! He was expecting her to hesitate to be walked home by a stranger, but.

"Well, why not?" she laughd. No, he doesn't really feel bad; she's technically a 'friend' of his teammate, right?

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter:_

_"Please do it, Shintarou!"_

_"...I'll try."_

_"Hey Mizunocchi."_

_"Then Natsumi-chan, that is!"_

_"Hey!"_

* * *

**A/N:** please forgive for that late update! My lappie got broken all of a sudden and I feel glad I had my files on my flashdisk. Also, I should thank my roommate for lending her lappie to me. And I don't know why but I had put a cliché ending to this… D:

Anwyays, reviews will be appreciated! :D

Random Note: Aomine and Midorima got OOC I'm sorry asdfjkl and the title of the chapter is too long I know

**[1]**_buchou_ – club leader (_bu_: club; _chou_: leader/president)

**[2]** _ojou-sama_ – princess; usually used for a daughter of a rich family

Anonymous Review Replies:

bloodymaiden95: thank you very much for reviewing! Here you are! :D

Minty Starfruit: heya Mintycchi! Yes, my bro has made improvements~ He'll be my plot-creator in the future lol XD Thanks for your review!

**OC Profiles Update **(I changed some of the heights and added some trivias so that it won't interfere with the flow of the canon thingys)

**Name:** Aiko Hitomi  
**Japanese spelling:** 藍子 瞳  
**Name meaning:** "idigo child" and "pupil(eyes)"  
**Nicknames:****  
**Hitomi_-chan_ (Megumi and Rachael)  
Hime_-rin_ (Natsuko)  
_Buchou_ (Natsumi)  
**Birth date:** 11 September (virgo)  
**Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** knee-length indigo-colored, straight and a bit curled at the edges  
**-Eye:** central heterochromic eyes (central pupil is bright red, outer pupil is dark violet)  
**-Skin:** pale  
**-Height:** 168 cm  
**-Weight:** 42 kg  
**Hobbies:** sketching and singing  
**Personality:** calm and quiet outside, although she has a kind and genuine heart  
**Motto:** "People aren't strong, they are just trying to be strong."  
**Trivia:** like her surname says, she's an indigo child; her first name is based off her heterochromatic eyes; she lost her parents when she was 10; she has a strong sense of art; she has a little sister who has a similar personality with her

**Name:** Shirohashi Megumi  
**Japanese spelling:** 白橋 恵  
**Name meaning:** "white brigde " and "blessing"  
**Birth date:** 1 January (aquarius)  
**Nicknames:****  
**Megumi (Hitomi and Natsumi)  
Gumi_-rin_ (Natsuko)  
Megumi_-chan_ (Rachael)**  
****Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** elbow-length straight ivory-colored  
**-Eye:** platinum, soulless and dull-looking  
**-Skin:** fair  
**-Height:** 170 cm  
**-Weight:** secret  
**Hobbies:** scribbling and calculating  
**Personality:** friendly to people she holds dear but very hostile towards people she hates  
**Motto:** "Don't judge people by their height."  
**Trivia:** she's a true genius; she's an expert in literature that she's in charge of the song lyrics; she's a G-cup; she has an older brother; she is from a rich family which owns the White Bridge Co., Ltd.

**Name:** Mizuno Natsuko  
**Japanese spelling:** 水野 夏子  
**Name meaning:** "water/light blue field" and "summer child" **  
****Birth date:** 27 June (cancer)  
**Nicknames:****  
**Natsuko (Natsumi and Hitomi)  
Natsuko_-chan_ (Megumi and Rachael)**  
****Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** shoulder length turqoise  
**-Eye:** turqoise  
**-Skin:** pale  
**-Height:** 151 cm  
**-Weight:** 36 kg  
**Hobbies:** helping others and baby-talking  
**Personality:** kindhearted and gentle, but has another side of herself  
**Motto:** "Don't be scared to try new things, 'cuz they don't bite!"  
**Trivia:** she's Mizuno Natsumi's twin sister; her personality and appearance is a contrast to her twin sister's; she claimed that she doesn't want anyone to discover her other self; she's born in summer, a reference to her first name; she came from the Aichi prefecture, which is the origin of her surname; she gives nicknames and then adds "_-rin_" (girls) and "_-run_" (boys) to everyone she's close with, and has a hobby of baby-talking

**Name:** Mizuno Natsumi  
**Japanese spelling:** 水野 夏美  
**Name meaning:** "water/light blue field" and "summer beauty"  
**Birth date:** 27 June  
**Nicknames:****  
**Tsumi-_rin_ (Natsuko)  
Natsumi (Hitomi and Shizuka)  
Natsumi_-chan_ (Megumi and Rachael)  
**Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** shoulder length turqoise, slightly silkier than Natsuko's  
**-Eye:** sharp turqoise  
**-Skin:** fair  
**-Height:** 165 cm  
**-Weight:** 40 kg  
**Hobbies:** playing pranks on people (although she gets the karma of always getting the bad luck in the group)  
**Personality:** cold and heartless  
**Motto:** "Never give up, not even when God isn't on your side anymore."  
**Trivia:** she's Mizuno Natsuko's twin sister's; she's a model; her first name is based off her appearance and the season she was born; she has a sharp tongue and has a hard time maintaining the words that come out of her mouth

**Name:** Daiyama Rachael  
**Japanese spelling:** だい山 レイチェル  
**Name meaning:** "orange mountain" and "mother of all"  
**Birth date:** 7 August (leo)  
**Nicknames:**  
Rachael (Natsumi)  
Hael (Hitomi)  
Rachael-chan (Megumi)  
Hael_-rin_ (Natsuko)  
**Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** shoulder length orange  
**-Eye:** bright orange  
**-Skin:** fair  
**-Height:** 161 cm  
**-Weight:** 40 kg  
**Hobbies:** cooking and playing the guitar  
**Personality:** mother-ish  
**Motto:** "No, dear. Fate isn't being scary, it's just testing you."  
**Trivia:** her family owns a shrine, and she's the current shrine maiden; she's a social butterfly; she can be very scary when she's frustrated; she is the childhood friend of one of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintarou

**Name:** Kurosawa Shizuka  
**Japanese spelling:** 黒沢 静花  
**Name meaning:** "black swamp" and "quiet/calm flower"  
**Birth date:** 31 March (aries)**  
****Nicknames:****  
**Shizuka_-chan_ (Megumi and Rachael)  
Shizu_-rin_ (Natsuko)  
Shizuka (Hitomi and Natsumi)  
**Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:** elbow length black, straight but curly at the ends  
**-Eye:** platinum  
**-Skin:** pale  
**-Height:** 150 cm  
**-Weight:** 37 kg  
**Hobbies:** reading and observing  
**Personality:** calm and quiet  
**Motto:** "Never let your eyes betray you."  
**Trivia:** she has a lack of presence(like Kuroko); her favorite flower is the Cherry Blossoms(Sakura), which is what her parents gave her back on her 7th birthday; she excells in psychologist studies, earning the ability to read people's mind by their eyes

**Edit****:** this chapter is updated on 23:57, 01 March 2014(GMT +9). (Fixed some typos and added some story details)


	3. We Meet Again

**A/N:** heya! I've realized something after Mintycchi(Minty Starfruit) messaged me on faceb**k. She reminded me that I've been using both Teiko Junior High and Teiko Middle School. I need your opinion dear readers about which I should be using, 'cuz I can't decide! XD I'll be using Teiko Middle School for the meantime. (like before, anon review replies will be on the bottom author's note!)

* * *

_Flashback to the previous chapter_

_"Rachael-chan~!"_

_"Uwaaa! Shintarou!"_

_"Move aside!"_

_"I've met you!"_

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

**軽音楽クラブ！****(****Teiko no Keiongaku Kurabu/Keionbu! lit. Teiko's Light Music Club)**

Presented by **Blossoming Daisy** (previously known as Shioriri)

**Warning(s):** typos and overly repeated words. DLDR. Bad grammar and vocabulary.

**Rating:** T for language

**Summary:**

Just like the title says, what if Teiko had a light music club? How would the Generation of Miracles meet a bunch of not-so-average girls who sing and play musical instruments? "Singing is a whole lot different thing from basketball." [Multi-chapter, rated T for language. Mind to read and review?]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its original characters. It belonged to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_._ I only own the plot and my OCs! :D (P.S: if KnB was mine, I would have made Akashi more badass 8D -slapped-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

* * *

_DING-DONG_

The bell which signaled lunch break period had rung.

"Well then, students. Until we meet again, don't forget your homework." the teacher said, tidying the papers ad book he brought then walking out of the class. Most of the students rushed quickly out of the class, while a couple of them stayed in the class and started talking with each other or eating the bentos**[1]** they have brought to school.

"Finally!" Rachael sighed. She stretched her hands and turned her head to see her two friends, Hitomi and Megumi. The three of them smiled and nodded, it seems like our ladies are up with something. They stood up from their seats and walked out of their class, 7-D. They turned to search for a certain neighboring class.

"7-B… 7-B…" Rachael mumbled repeatedly, walking through the hallways of Teiko Middle School.

"Hael, you're sure about this, right?" Hitomi asked, her heterochromatic eyes meeting a bright orange one as Rachael stopped and turned to answer her question.

"You still don't believe me?" she asked back. Rachael then decided to take out her phone and pressed a few buttons. After finding what she was searching, she moved the phone to show Hitomi a message from Midorima.

_**From: Shintarou**_

_**Re:**_

_**Yeah, 7-B. How do you know and why do you ask?**_

Hitomi simply nodded and let out a short 'hmph'. Megumi leaned to see the screen. "What did you reply afterwards?" she asked.

Rachael turned the phone and pressed a few buttons again, then showed the screen for Megumi to see.

_**To: Shintarou**_

_**Re:**_

_**Sources, of course. But I'm not really sure so I asked.**_

Megumi laughed lightly after reading what's on the screen. "Come on, you guys have been bullying him since that incident."

"It's just yesterday. Besides, that was fun." Hitomi responded indifferently.

"I don't know Hitomi _-chan_ has this kind of hobby." Megumi teased.

"Basically only a way to relieve stress from studies." she replied.

"I thought Hitomi_-chan_ doesn't study."

"I'm not you." Hitomi scoffed.

Rachael sighed. "Stop that guys, or lunch break's going to end soon."

"Oh come on, Rachael_-chan_! Lunch break is an hour long!" Megumi whined.

Rachael and Hitomi sighed as they started walking and searching again until Rachael shouted.

"There!" she pointed to a class in the corner of the hallway which says '7-B'.

"Good job, Rachael-_chan_!" Megumi said, patting Rachael's head.

"Don't start treating me like a kid." Rachael frowned.

"I don't get why Teiko locates the classes not in an alphabetical order like other schools and why each classes are far from each other." Hitomi stated.

"Well, Teiko is different from other schools, you see, Hitomi _-chan_? Here in Teiko, 7-B has the best students among all the classes, that's where Shizuka_-chan_ is in. And our class, 7-D, is ranked second. Natsumi_-chan_ and Natsuko_-chan_ are in the 7-A, the third one. Also, the reason they made the classes far from each other is so that the classes can study more focused."

"I didn't understand why I picked this school." Hitomi sighed.

She snapped. "Wait, Megumi." Hitomi turned to her. "you're supposed to be in 7-B, right?"

Megumi laughed. "Well yes, but I told the principal that I'd prefer to be in our current class. I have connections, you know?"

"Aren't your parents strict?" Hitomi asked.

"About that, I told them it's not a big deal and I'm going to be in the best class of the second-year classes next year." Megumi answered.

"And that's the reason you helped us in our studies, for all of us to be in the same class, which is the class you're mentioning, next year?" Hitomi clarified.

"Exactly."

"Now you guys stop ignoring me and let's go or break will seriously end." Rachael interrupted.

They walked to the door and knocked. "Is Midorima Shintarou here?" Rachael asked.

"Eh, you're searching for Midorima…_-kun_?" a female student approached us and asked. But the moment she asked, it caught every student present in the class's attention. They all gaped at the girls–no, _bishoujo_s**[2]**.

A tall student with a G-cup size, a long-haired student with beautiful heterochromatic eyes, and a student with an eye-blinding bright orange hair and eyes smiling flashily; so, why not?

"Yes, Midorima Shintarou_-kun_." Rachael repeated.

"Eh- ah! Sorry! Come on in, he's right there." she pointed to a place where a tall green-haired is seating while reading a book which says 'Oha Asa Tips'.

The three girls thanked the student and made their way towards Midorima. Feeling a group of people getting closer, Midorima looked up and sighed when he spotted three girls with familiar faces standing before his table. On the right side of his table is Aiko Hitomi, right in front of his table is Daiyama Rachael, and in the left side of his table is Shirohashi Megumi.

"Hey, Shin- Midorima_-kun_! I didn't know you were really smart to be able to be in this class!" Rachael greeted.

Midorima sighed. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Well sorry to interrupt you, Midorima_-kun_, but we want you to do a favor for us." Rachael started.

"I'm not going to do it." Midorima scoffed.

Rachael banged his table, but had put too much power in it that it was able to distract everyone in the class from their businesses. "Why?!" she asked.

Midorima forgot that the girl who is standing before him which is his childhood friend shouldn't be angered. He remembered when she did something much worse than banging a table back in their childhood days.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I change my mind. I'll do it. But it's not because you are the one asking." Midorima said.

_Tsunderes_, Megumi thought, chuckling.

"Well then, we want you to ask Akashi_-kun_ if we can watch you guys play basketball. My girls seem to be interested in you." Hitomi spoke up, being the only one who knows the basketball club's soon-to-be captain.

"What?" Midorima raised one of his eyebrows.

"Rephrasing what Hitomi_-chan_ said, we want you to ask your captain if we can constantly come and watch the guys from the first strings practice basketball." Megumi corrected.

Midorima went silent; he didn't get what they are trying to say. To ask if they can come to watch them play basketball? What for?

"_My girls seem to be interested in you._" Hitomi repeated, pressuring every syllable in her sentence.

"What? Why?" Midorima asked.

"You can ask Shizuka about that. She's an expert and will be a really reliable person when it comes to those things." Hitomi answered nonchalantly although she knows that her answer isn't literally an answer.

"…" Midorima went silent once again.

"So, your answer Midorima_-kun_?" Rachael asked, flashing an evil and threatening smile that says 'reject and die'.

Midorima gulped. "I'll try."

Rachael clasped her hands and tilted her head to the side, her previous smile turning into a bright one. "Thank you very much, Midorima_-kun_! We'll be counting on you about this matter!"

Megumi searched for a certain person but frowned when she realized that the person she was looking for isn't here. She then poked Rachael's shoulder and leaned on to whisper something in her ear. Rachael nodded and looked over to Hitomi. Being a girl with sharp hearings, Hitomi caught what Megumi whispered in Rachael's ear, Hitomi nodded. Midorima, watching the girls' actions, only raised one his eyebrows. The girls bid their farewells to him and left the class.

Midorima sighed. "These weird girls…"

* * *

"I wonder where Shizuka_-chan_ went…" Rachael mumbled, tapping her chin with her forefingers as they walked through the hallways.

"I have a feeling that this has something to do with the Generation of Miracles." Megumi stated and both girls stared at her. "It's just a feeling, come on!" Megumi laughed.

"Eh?" Megumi narrowed her eyebrows to a scene in front of them. "Isn't that Natsumi_-chan_ and Natsuko_-chan_?" Megumi pointed to two light-blue haired girls walking towards their direction; all eyes are on them, although more to the taller one.

Megumi was about to greet them when a blonde-haired guy approached them and greeted them first. "Hey Mizunocchi!"

Both girls looked at him. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Eh? Who are you? You really look like Mizunocchi!" he exclaimed to Natsuko.

"What do you mean?" Natsuko asked back.

"Oh, Kise Ryouta. This is my twin sister. Her name is Mizuno Natsuko." Natsumi said.

"Mizunocchi you have a twin sister?! You didn't tell me!" he replied.

"I don't have a reason to tell you about my personal life." she said.

"You're so mean!"

Natsuko laughed. "My name is Mizuno Natsuko. You must be Kise Ryouta, that famous model, right? Nice to meet you!" she bowed.

"No need to be so formal, Mizuno-san! Yes, I'm Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you, too!" he said.

She smiled. "Oh, and you better call us by our first names. It gets really confusing if you call us by our last names. Especially when we are together, and the problem is that we're mostly together."

"Okay then! Hmm… how about Natsuko_-san_?" Kise asked.

"That should be far better, Kise_-kun_." she answered.

Natsumi coughed to catch their attentions. "Well then, Kise Ryouta. We'll be-"

"Wait! Mizunocchi, I haven't decided a nickname for you!"

"Is that actually necessary?" Natsumi facepalmed.

However, Kise ignored her question and asked her back. "'Natsumi_-chan_' good enough?"

"Yes! Don't you think so, Natsumi_-chan_?" Natsuko answered.

"What?! No!" Natsumi shouted.

"Why not?" Rachael suddenly interrupted them with the other two girls beside her.

"Then Natsumi_-chan_, that is!"

"Natsumi_-chan_ is just a _tsundere_, she must like it." Megumi added.

"Is that so?"

"Of course, she's Mizuno Natsumi after all." Hitomi joined.

"Hey!" Natsumi shouted.

"Eh? Whoa! You three are Natsumi_-chan_'s friends?" Kise asked, ignoring Natsumi's shout.

"Yup~! Best friends, to be precise~!" Megumi sang. "Actually, there's one more in our circle but she had disappeared to nowhere." she continued, making it more like telling a fantasy story.

Kise laughed.

"Anyways, my name is Daiyama Rachael. I'm a Japanese-Korean so don't be confused with my first name. I'm the one usually taking care of us. Nice meeting you!" Rachael said.

"The name's Shirohashi Megumi, nice to meet'cha!" Megumi said.

"I'm Aiko Hitomi, it's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Kise Ryouta, right?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, I'm Kise Ryouta. Nice meeting you three, too!" Kise said.

"Well, Kise_-kun_. It seems like our hot-tempered beauty here is starting to be angry. We should probably get going now." Megumi stated. "Plus lunch is going to end soon so we should be fast."

"And that is why I told you two to not spend too much time blabbering and debating." Rachael said. Pulling a paper fan from under her skirt, she slapped Megumi and Hitomi's head.

"Being the oldest doesn't mean you can hit us with such a foolish reason, Hael. It's just lunch break." Hitomi frowned.

"But I'm really huuungry!" Rachael said.

Hitomi sighed and Megumi laughed.

"Well then, Kise_-kun_, we'll be going now. Natsuko, Natsumi, you joining?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course! See you later, Kise_-kun_!" Natsuko said, winking to Kise.

"There goes the flirtatious Natsuko_-chan_!" Megumi laughed.

"I'll be staying in class. I haven't finished my homework." Natsumi sighed lazily.

"Go finish, Natsumi_-chan_. Now Kise_-kun_, see you around~!" Rachael sang, waving to Kise as she and the gang head to the cafeteria. Kise smiled and waved back.

Natsumi said nothing and walked lazily towards her class.

* * *

Bonus Part: Teiko's Phantom Sixth Man

* * *

A light blue-haired teenage boy tried throwing the basketball in his hands into the basketball ring inside Teiko Middle School's gym but failed horribly as the ball bounced the rim and fell to the ground. He watched as the ball glide towards the gym entrance. He was just about to chase and get it until he saw that it stopped gliding as it was blocked by a certain someone's feet. The ball was then picked up by a delicate figure of a black-haired girl. The boy observed the girl who picked the ball, she seems really familiar.

"We meet again." the girl stated in a soft voice.

By her voice, he snapped. He knows who this girl is.

"Long time no see, Kurosawa_-san_." he replied.

"Didn't I tell you to drop the last name basis?" she asked, smiling amusedly at the boy's politeness.

"It's an old habit, Shizuka_-san_." he answered.

"Well, Tetsuya_-kun_? Practicing your basketball on lunch break? How hardworking." she chuckled.

She looked down to the ball in her hands, the moved her platinum pupils up to the basketball ring. She walked towards the three-point line inside the court and raised both of her hands up above her head, still holding the ball. She aimed for the ring and jumped, throwing the ball while still in mid-air. The ball disappeared in thin air and then reappeared right above the ring and went smoothly inside before falling to the ground.

"I still haven't figured out why I'm not able to do that when you and Ogiwara_-kun_ are capable of doing it, Shizuka_-san_."

"Then why not ask the person now standing on the entrance of this gym?" she asked.

While the girl turned to see the person she mentioned, the boy looked confused and darted his gaze to the entrance.

"Hello there, Akashi Seijurou_-kun_." she greeted politely.

"As I thought, you have a very strong sixth sense, Kurosawa Shizuka." the person called 'Akashi Seijurou' replied.

"That's just a trait from my parents." the girl who was called 'Kurosawa Shizuka' said as she chuckled lightly.

Akashi smirked and turned to the previous boy who tried shooting the ball. "I assume you know this girl, Kuroko?"

"She's a friend I and my childhood friend usually bump into in a basketball court near my house." the boy explained.

"Is that so…"

"He's quite talented, don't you think, Akashi_-kun_? And that talent of is just similar with mine." Shizuka asked, crossing her arms.

"That might be right." Akashi answered.

The bluenette merely gave the both of them a confused look in his expressionless face.

"Kuroko, like Kurosawa said. You might have some hidden ability, something that is related with your lack of presence, similar with Kurosawa's." Akashi stated.

It was then Kuroko Tetsuya snapped and then tried practicing a certain thing the days after.

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter_

"_Hitomi-chan, are you serious?!"_

"_Eh? What are you doing here?"_

"_It's really delicious!"_

"_It's been a long time, isn't it?"_

"_It feels nice."_

* * *

**A/N:** okay, I guess I made a little plot twist in the bonus part? Oh, whatever lol. So here is Kuroko's first debut in the fic! :D

Random Note: Shizuka isn't counted as a 'childhood friend' of Kuroko; they only met last year in a street basketball court where Kuroko usually practices his basketball. And I honestly don't know when Akashi started calling Kuroko by his first name so I thought, probably after Kuroko joined in games with the GoM guys. Oh yeah, the chapter's title only refers to the bonus part because I ain't creative. :P

I forgot to tell you guys that the setting of this fic is after the Inter High nationals which is obviously won by Teiko. (P.S: I don't know when did Kuroko start playing with the GoM, so I made the setting myself)

**[1] **_bento_ – simply a Japanese-styled lunch box

**[2]**_ bishoujo_ – slang for 'beautiful girl' (_bi_: pretty/beautiful; _shoujo_: girl)

**Important to read (anon review replies will be down below):**

I'm in need with OCs and will be always in need of them. You can submit an OC to me of you want to, just PM! Remember, **submissions posted on the review section will be ignored**. If you're an anonymous reviewer, it's okay to leave it in the review. Or you can contact me by my social network accounts that I provided on my profile. I would be really glad if you go with the second option though.

OC Positions that I currently need:

-Each of the main OCs in my story's best friend or at least someone they can talk to (seriously needed)  
-The girls' manager  
-Aiko Hitomi's little sister (will be appearing in near future chapters and appears more frequent than the other OCs' siblings)  
-Daiyama Rachael's older sister  
-Shirohashi Megumi's older sister  
-or you can insert your own position here

Format would be like how I describe my OCs:

**Name:**  
**[insert name's origin language]**** spelling****(optional)****:**  
**Name meaning****(optional)****:**  
**Birth date:**  
**Nicknames****(optional)****:  
Physical Appearance**  
**-Hair:**  
**-Eye:**  
**-Skin:**  
**-Height****(optional)****:**  
**-Weight****(optional)****:**  
**Hobbies****(optional)****:**  
**Personality:**  
**Motto****(optional)****:**  
**Trivia****(optional)****:**

Anonymous Review Replies:

Minty Starfruit – okay, I've been caught. FORGIVE MEEE! TwT I need inspirations from real life experiences. Okay okay okaaay?

Until I upload the next chapter!


End file.
